Culpable o No
by Haruka G. Pendragon
Summary: En la sala del Tribunal de Justicia de los Ángeles se encontraba una rubia de ojos azul verdoso,llevaba puesto un traje de color negro,tenía la mirada fija en el estrado donde estaría el juez,la rubia da un suspiro triste y mira con nostalgia el estrado del jurado... ¿Porque tuvimos que llegar a esto Usagi?, siempre te ame, como podre creer en ti... ¿Quien sera el culpable?
1. Chapter 01 Prologo

**La historia que aquí se cuenta es totalmente de mi auditoria, los personajes que salen pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, así como la letra de la canción que se llegue a mencionar pertenece a su respectivo artista.**

 **PROLOGO**

En la sala del Tribunal de Justicia de los Angeles se encontraba una rubia de ojos azul verdoso, llevaba puesto un traje de color negro, tenía la mirada fija en el estrado donde estaría el juez, a su lado se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos turquesa, de ojos azules como el mar, llevando un traje del mismo color que el de la rubia, tenía una mirada seria, calculadora, ambas observaban como llegaba el Juez, parándose al instante... la rubia da un suspiro triste y mira con nostalgia el estrado del jurado...

—Tranquila —decía la de cabellos turquesa—, vamos a ganar este juicio...

La rubia la miro con nostalgia

—Lo dices como si estuviera muy fácil —suspirando—, cuando ambas sabemos que todo está en mi contra...

La chica de cabellos turquesa miro a la rubia sonriéndole esperando transmitirle tranquilidad... sabía que ese juicio sería difícil... pero tenía las pruebas suficientes de que su cliente era inocente... observo como el Juez golpeaba el estrado y miraba nuevamente hacia la audiencia.

—Daremos inicio al juicio sobre el intento de asesinato de Usagi Tsukino, teniendo como principal sospechosa a la señorita Haruka Tenoh —todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, el juez golpeo nuevamente el estrado dando inicio al juicio que ahí se llevaría a cabo, la rubia miro hacia la nada volviendo a suspirar...

—Usagi... ¿Por qué tuvimos que llegar a esto? —con nostalgia

 _ **Un mes antes**_

Una rubia de cabello largo, muy hermosa, de piel suave, de ojos azules como el cielo, de mirada tierna y sensual, llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo en corte v de la pierna, resaltando su belleza...se encontraba en la mesa de un restaurante comiendo con otra persona... teniendo al principio una conversación amena, tranquila... que con el transcurso que pasaba la comida poco a poco se iba tornando en una discusión...

—¡No pues chantajearme así! —decía la rubia

—Claro que puedo —decía sonriendo—, tengo las pruebas de lo que hiciste —mostrándole la evidencia—, ¿Ahora me crees?

—Tu sabes que eso no paso realmente —señalando las pruebas—, si tú, muestras esto saldrás perdiendo y lo sabes

—Eso no me importa ya —sonriendo—, a estas alturas he perdido todo... —parándose—, no vas a evitar que se sepa la verdad...

La persona con quien estaba la rubia se paró... caminando hacia la salida del restaurante, la rubia se paró de la mesa dejando la paga y saliendo detrás de esa persona para evitar que muestre esa evidencia falsa... porque sabía que todo eso era falso... a pesar de no recordar nada sobre lo que paso ese día... vio que esa persona iba hacia el estacionamiento y camino más aprisa para darle alcance... todo se detuvo para la rubia cuando vio le apuntaba con un arma...

—¿Q.… q... que haces? —Asustada—, baja eso...

—Querida —sonriendo—, sube al auto ¡Rápido!

La rubia obedeció y subió al auto... solo vio como salían del estacionamiento rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad...

—A.… adonde me llevabas

—A donde todo comenzó... en donde no podrás negar las pruebas... a tu casa...

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? Sabes que no vas a lograr nada con esas pruebas

—¡Cállate!

Conocía perfectamente el camino que llevaba hacia su residencia... era un lugar con mucha vegetación... a kilómetros de la ciudad... sabía que mostraría esas pruebas... y tenía que evitar llegaran a su destino... así que como pudo logro que salieran de la carretera... sintiendo como frenaba con brusquedad... aprovecho esa oportunidad para salir corriendo... su residencia estaba muy cerca, a un kilómetro de ahí... pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano la otra persona le dio alcance... jaloneándola... y mirándola con furia...

—Sabes que un engaño así no se perdona fácil...

—Suéltame —forcejeando

—¡Cállate! —golpeándola abriéndole el labio—, te odio por haberme quitado todo... ¡te odio! —quitando el seguro a la pistola—, ahora si vas a morir... —sonriendo

La rubia con dificultad le lanzo tierra a los ojos y con su bolso golpeo la mano de esa persona para que tirara el arma logrando su objetivo... aprovechando para correr... pero nuevamente fue en vano... ya que la había logrado atrapar...

—Adiós, Usagi Tsukino —sacando una navaja y clavándola cerca de las costillas muy profundamente, sacando la navaja y nuevamente clavándola ahora cerca del corazón...

La rubia se desvaneció cayendo al suelo... mirando como esa persona se iba desorientada llevándose su auto... miro al cielo cerrando sus ojos por un instante y volviéndolos a abrir... suspirando

—P.…p...perdo...na...name

/

/

 **Hola, Hola**

 **Bueno les traigo una nueva historia, un tanto misteriosa donde iremos descubriendo quien quiso matar a Usagi y porque motivo.**

 **Esta historia surgió un día que estaba trabajando y escuchando la canción de Luis Miguel "Culpable o no" y las imágenes de lo que sucedería vinieron a mi mente y comencé a escribir, denle una oportunidad a esta historia y ayúdenme a encontrar al asesino de esta historia, ya que ni yo misma se quién será.**

 **PD: La mujer que siempre inspira a este intento de escritora porque aún me falta mucho para redactar bien, es la musa que me inspira a seguir escribiendo, a que mi mundo sea el papel y yo sea el lápiz que le de vida en forma historia... a esa chica que a pesar del tiempo la sigo amando como el primer día M.T I Love Forever**

 **Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no, para saber su opinión y yo estaré contestando a sus dudas que surjan.**

 **Se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur.**

 ***Si ven esta historia en otro lugar que no sea Fanfiction es que he sido víctima de un plagio***


	2. Chapter 02 Un dia tragico

**Los personajes que aquí se mencionan son de sus respectivos autores, así como la letra de la canción que se llegue a mencionar es auditoria de su artista, la historia que aquí se narra es de mi auditoria.**

 **FRAGMENTOS DE UNA VIDA Y UN DÍA TRAGICO**

 **(** _ **Una semana antes del incidente)**_

Se encontraba una linda pareja caminando por el parque de la ciudad de los Angeles, iban tomadas de las manos, disfrutando del bello paisaje que el parque les brindaba, se veían parejas sentadas en el pasto, niños corriendo, mujeres mayores sentadas en las bancas viendo pasar a las personas, familias dándoles de comer a las palomas...

—¿Mi amor a qué hora saldrás hoy de tu trabajo? —decía la rubia de ojos azul verdoso

—Mmmm —pensando—, supongo que Yue nos dejara ir como a las seis

—Ese hombre te hace trabajar mucho —haciendo puchero—, que tiene a mi linda novia posando para él, todo el día

—Mi amor —mirándola—, ese es el trabajo de una modelo —sonriendo—, además tu estas igual siempre que tienes que estar rodeada de lindas chicas en lencería—con reproche

—Ser dueña de una corporativa donde fabrican lencería para dama es demandante

—... —mirándola con reproche

—Mi amor, pero tú sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti —tomándole la mano—, si te preguntaba a qué hora sales, es porque quiero invitarte a cenar

—Eso me parece muy bien amor —sonriendo—, preparar la cena después del trabajo a veces es cansado —mirándola con ternura.

—Lo se amor, por eso hoy salgamos a cenar a fuera, a la luz de las velas y una buena copa de vino...

—Y con tu compañía es mucho mejor y así podemos hablar sobre los preparativos de nuestra boda

—Nuestra boda... —diciéndolo feliz—, aun no puedo creer que pronto nos vamos a casar...

—¿Ya te arrepentiste amor? —triste

—No, mi amor —tomándola del mentón—, es solo que... aun no puedo creer que vamos a casarnos... es que... creí que no aceptarías casarte conmigo... fuiste muy difícil de conquistar

—Mi amor... siempre aceptaría casarme contigo —besándola—, fui difícil porque tú no tenías buenos antecedentes... pero aun así si volviera a nacer me volvería a enamorar de ti Haruka

—Usagi... mi amor —sonrojada—, y yo de ti —abrazándola—, te amo... mi gatita

( _ **Seis días antes del incidente)**_

Un chico de cabello negro corto, de ojos color azul, se encontraba en su oficina, mirando unos papeles sobre una auditoria que harían a la empresa, sabía que pronto descubrirían que ha hecho fraudes... no podía permitir que lo descubrieran...

—¡Maldita sea! —golpeando la mesa—, debo evitar que me descubran —, marcando a su secretaria para que fuera, la chica entro a la oficina esperando las ordenes de su jefe—, Marcela tráeme todos los estados de cuenta de la empresa y llama al contador por favor — la chica asintió y salió de la oficina del chico—, porque tiene que surgir esto... ahora que podría ganarle a Tenoh... es cierto que es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia... pero... ella siempre lo ha tenido todo... dinero, fama, una mujer muy hermosa... y yo... —mirando hacia el techo—, pero yo tengo algo que arruinara su vida...

/

En los suburbios de los Angeles estaba un chico de cabello plateado en su cuarto... imprimiendo varias fotos... de la modelo Usagi Tsukino la mujer más hermosa que ha conocido...

—Aaaa Usagi —abrazando la foto—, eres tan hermosa... eres un ángel... —besando la foto—, si tan solo fueras mía... —dando vueltas en su silla, observando las paredes de su cuarto con fotografías de Usagi pegadas... eran diferentes fotos de la rubia tanto de su vida privada como las de su vida pública—, pero un día serás mía... —oliendo una foto de ella y besándola

—¡Diamante ya baja a comer! —decía una señora

—¡Ya voy mamá! —sonriendo y dejando la foto en su mesa de noche—, pronto serás mía...

/

En la corporación Tenoh estaba una rubia de cabello largo atado en un moño rojo, hermosa, traía una lencería de color rojo de encajes, estaba posando para la cámara, la lencería otoño-invierno que se lanzaría...

—Muy bien Minako —decía el camarógrafo—, quedaron muy bien

—Gracias Yue —sonriendo—, crees que a Haru le gusten esas fotos

—Mmmm, supongo que si —decía el chico—, sabes que son para promocionar la lencería otoño-invierno

—¿Porque no habrá venido hoy a supervisar la sesión de fotografía?

—Creo que se fue con la estrella de esta empresa —sonriendo—, la bellísima Usagi Tsukino

—... —molesta por ese comentario—, no sé de donde le ven lo bella

—Mi querida Minako, tu sabes que Usagi es la más hermosa de los Angeles —mirándola—, ella te gano, quedando tú en tercer lugar, ya que el segundo lugar se lo llevo la bellísima abogada de los Tenoh

—Aun no entiendo que le vio Haru a esa Usagi —con molestia

—Supongo que más que la belleza, le habrá visto el gran amor que le tiene, por si no te acuerdas siempre andan derramando miel cuando están juntas... tanto así que se van a casar para fin de este año

—... —con enojo se marchó a su camerino—, ¡Maldita Usagi! Me has robado el amor de mi Haru —tomando una foto de Haruka que tenía en su buro—, pero pronto se te acabará tu felicidad... porque Haru será mía... como debió ser desde que éramos niñas

/

( _ **Cinco días antes del incidente)**_

Usagi se encontraba en su camerino terminándose de arreglar para una nueva sesión de fotos, como el rostro de la corporación Tenoh tenía mucho trabajo, se había ganado su puesto con mucho esfuerzo... no era fácil competir con Minako siendo la chica estrella por varios años, sabía que muchos ahí en la empresa rumoreaban que llego hasta ahí por Haruka... ya que es su novia y futura esposa... pero no era así... antes de comenzar su relación con Haruka y llegar a la empresa más famosa de los Angeles trabajaba para la empresa Pegaso... y poco a poco fue creando su fama hasta llegar a ser el rostro de la empresa de Haruka...

—Siempre voy demostrar que soy la mejor y por algo merezco ser el rostro de esta empresa —mirándose al espejo, abriendo uno de los cajones del mueble volviendo a encontrar una nota—, porque se empeña en molestarme —mirando el contenido de la nota " _Usagi querida espero ya hayas pensado sobre nosotros... aún tengo el aroma de tu cuerpo en mi nariz... aún tengo el sonido de tus gemidos en mi memoria... si aún no crees que lo que paso esa noche es verdad... yo te puedo mostrar evidencia de lo que sucedió ese día..."_ la rubia arrugo el papel y lo quemo—, porque sigue torturándome así... yo sé que ese día no pasó nada...

/

( _ **Tres días entes del incidente)**_

—Mi amor te he notado distante estos últimos días... ¿Qué sucede?

—Amor... no pasa nada

—¿He hecho algo que te molestara?

—No digas eso amor, tú no has hecho nada... —abrazándola—, ¿Haruka me amas?

—Claro que si —besándola—, más que a mi vida...

—Prométeme que pase lo que pase, siempre seguirás amándome —con tristeza

—Gatita... me asustas... ¿Qué pasa? ... estas bien...

—Si... mi amor... solo abrázame...

La rubia no entendía la actitud de su prometida, ya llevaba días distante, la notaba distraída... pero su gatita no quería decirle nada... la abrazo con ternura... con amor... Usagi se aferró a ella con desesperación... sabía que al negarse al chantaje de esa persona cabía la posibilidad que le dijera a Haruka su versión... esa noche hicieron el amor... demostrándole a Haruka todo el amor que le tiene...

Ya era de mañana y se encontraba una pareja abrazada solo cubiertas por las sabanas... la noche anterior demostraron lo mucho que se amaban y se necesitaban... de pronto se escuchó un celular sonar... una mano buscaba el móvil para ver quien molestaba tan temprano

—Mi amor es el mío —decía Haruka, contestando—, ¿Hola?

—Haru —decía la rubia

—Minako querida amiga ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien Haru —nerviosa—, ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

—Claro que si —sonriendo—, ¿a qué hora?

—Antes de la hora de la comida —sonriendo—, ¿Haru, hoy iras a supervisar la sesión de fotografía?

—Muy bien a esa hora nos vemos —sonriendo—, Si, ya que tengo que ver que las cosas se hagan bien, y como no he ido toda esta semana quiero ver cómo han quedado las fotos

—Nos vemos en el trabajo Haru —nerviosa—, te quiero

—Yo igual —colgando

Dejando el celular nuevamente en el buro, parándose de la cama observando lo hermosa que se veía su prometida...

—¿Quién era amor?

—Minako —sonriendo

—Ahhh ¿Qué quería?

—Que nos viéramos mañana antes de la comida

—Ohhh —decía la rubia

—¿Celosa?

—Si —con molestia

—No tienes por qué estarlo —caminando hacia la cama—, ella solo es mi mejor amiga

—Hay Haruka, como se nota que no vez como ella te mira...

—Amor dejemos de hablar de ella —cargándola y dándole un beso lleno de amor—, mejor vamos a ducharnos

Volvieron a besarse con amor y fueron directo a la ducha donde volvieron a disfrutar de su amor...

/

Ya estaba oscureciendo en la ciudad de los Angeles, Haruka se encontraba guardando sus cosas para irse a su residencia, pasaría a comprarle algo lindo a su prometida... escucho como su móvil suena... mirando en la pantalla que decía Mamoru... era raro que su mejor amigo le llamara

—¿Bueno? —decía la rubia

—Amiga —decía desesperado

—¿Estas bien amigo?

—Necesito contarte algo

—¿De qué se trata?

—Por teléfono no.… hay vernos amiga...

—Amigo ahorita no puedo... voy de salida a ver a mi prometida

Mamoru aprieta su teléfono con furia y sonríe irónico

—A Usagi...

—Si, a ella —preocupada—, te parece si nos vemos mañana y hablamos

—Si... amiga... no te confíes tanto de tu novia —colgando

—¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? —mirando el teléfono

En un departamento lujoso se encontraba Mamoru Chiba bebiendo de un vaso de wiski... sonriendo por haber dejado la duda en su mejor amiga

—Pobre tonta —riendo—, si supieras que tu mujer no es lo que aparenta —mirando su ordenador—, pronto acabare con tu vida perfecta

/

En otro lugar en un cuarto oscuro estaba un joven de cabellos plateados con la mirada en el ordenador... miraba las fotografías de una rubia muy hermosa... de ojos azules como el cielo... su ordenador estaba repleto de fotografías de esa rubia...

—Desde que te vi en la Universidad me gustaste... pero jamás me hiciste caso...eras esa mujer inalcanzable... una diosa que nadie podía aspirar... pero pronto serás mía... no permitiré que Tenoh te tenga... si no eres mía no serás de nadie...

/

( _ **Día del incidente)**_

Haruka se encontraba en su oficina terminando de firmar unos papeles para el lanzamiento de la lencería otoño-invierno, su móvil sonaba avisando que le había llegado un mensaje, era un mensaje de Minako " _Mi Haru te veo en el restaurante de siempre a las cinco, tengo algo importante que decirte, te quiero, besos Minako"_

—¿Ahora resulta que mis dos mejores amigos me tienen que decir algo? —desconcertada

Mamoru no le había marcado así que daba por hecho que no lo vería ese día, así que solamente tendría que ver a Minako y después cenaría con su prometida ya que le había marcado para cancelar la comida que tenían

—Todos están raros el día de hoy —volviendo a su trabajo

/

Usagi se encontraba en su camerino, se estaba terminando de arreglar... se suponía iría a comer con Haruka, pero... esa persona siempre tenía que arruinarlo... había recibido un mensaje diciendo " _Querida nos vemos a las cinco en el restaurante de siempre... el que está cerca de tu trabajo... y no puedes negarte ya que tengo algo que te va interesar mucho"_

—¿Por qué tuve que acudir a esa fiesta? —con tristeza—, yo estoy segura que no pasó nada ese día... —terminándose de poner un vestido rojo que terminaba en sobre una de sus piernas... faltaba muy poco para cumplirse la hora en que la había citado en el restaurante... sabía que llevaría las pruebas de su supuesto engaño...si Haruka veía esas pruebas sin antes hablar con ella... no sabía de lo que sería capaz su rubia amada... salió rumbo al restaurante con determinación a no ser chantajeada...llego y ahí estaba con esa sonrisa burlona...

—Hola, querida —sonriendo

—Hola —decía Usagi—, bien me tienes aquí, que me tienes que decir

—Tranquila, porque la agresividad —invitándola a sentarse—, primero comamos

Usagi miro a esa persona con reproche y se sentó, pidiendo lo que iba a comer...veía cada movimiento de su acompañante esperando a que hablara

—Muy bien querida —sonriendo—, crees que si sabe de tu engaño te mataría, digo con lo temperamental ha demostrado que si

—... —Usagi sabía que podía ser posible... sabía que un engaño así no podría perdonar—, ese día no pasó nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme

—¿Estas, segura? —sonriendo—, yo sé que paso mucho ese día —con diversión—, no dudaría que entrara en este momento y quien sabe que podría pasar —riendo

—¡No pues chantajearme así! —decía la rubia

—Claro que puedo —decía sonriendo—, tengo las pruebas de lo que hiciste —mostrándole la evidencia—, ¿Ahora me crees?

—Tu sabes que eso no paso realmente —señalando las pruebas—, si tú, muestras esto saldrás perdiendo y lo sabes

—Eso no me importa ya —sonriendo—, a estas alturas he perdido todo... —parándose—, no vas a evitar que se sepa la verdad...

La persona con quien estaba la rubia se paró... caminando hacia la salida del restaurante, la rubia se paró de la mesa dejando la paga y saliendo detrás de esa persona para evitar que muestre esa evidencia falsa... porque sabía que todo eso era falso... a pesar de no recordar nada sobre lo que paso ese día... vio que esa persona iba hacia el estacionamiento y camino más aprisa para darle alcance...cuando llego al estacionamiento vio que el auto de su prometida estaba ahí... todo se detuvo para la rubia cuando vio le apuntaban con un arma...

—¿Q.… q... que haces? —Asustada—, baja eso...

—Querida —sonriendo—, sube al auto ¡Rápido!

La rubia obedeció y subió al auto... solo vio como salían del estacionamiento rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad...

—A.… adonde me llevabas

—A donde todo comenzó... en donde no podrás negar las pruebas... a tu casa...

—¿Por qué me odias tanto?

—¡Cállate! Si no quieres que aquí mismo te mate

Conocía perfectamente el camino que llevaba hacia su residencia... era un lugar con mucha vegetación... a kilómetros de la ciudad... tenía que evitar llegaran a su destino... así que como pudo logro que salieran de la carretera... sintiendo como frenaba con brusquedad... aprovecho esa oportunidad para salir corriendo... su residencia estaba muy cerca, a un kilómetro de ahí... pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano la otra persona le dio alcance... jaloneándola... y mirándola con furia...

—Sabes que un engaño así no se perdona fácil...

—Suéltame —forcejeando

—¡Cállate! —golpeándola abriéndole el labio—, te odio por haberme quitado todo... ¡te odio! —quitando el seguro a la pistola—, ahora si vas a morir... —sonriendo

La rubia con dificultad le lanzo tierra a los ojos y con su bolso golpeo la mano de esa persona para que tirara el arma logrando su objetivo... aprovechando para correr... pero nuevamente fue en vano... ya que la había logrado atrapar...

—Adiós, Usagi Tsukino —sacando una navaja y clavándola cerca de las costillas muy profundamente, sacando la navaja y nuevamente clavándola ahora cerca del corazón...

La rubia se desvaneció cayendo al suelo... mirando como esa persona se iba desorientada llevándose su auto... miro al cielo cerrando sus ojos por un instante y volviéndolos a abrir... suspirando

—P.…p...perdo...na...name

/

 _ **Precisamente ahora que tú ya te has ido**_

 _ **Me han dicho que has estado engañándome**_

 _ **¿Por qué de pronto tienes tantos enemigos?**_

 _ **¿Por qué tengo que andar disculpándote?**_

Ya eran las siete de la noche y en la residencia Tenoh-Tsukino se encontraba una rubia caminando de un lado a otro... con un vaso de wiski... tenía la mirada triste...su corazón estaba destrozado...no podía creer lo que había visto... lo que le habían dicho...eran mentiras, su prometida no podía haberle hecho eso...pero las pruebas decían lo contrario... pero...

 _Flash Black_

 _Iba llegando al restaurante donde la había citado su amiga Minako, pero se le hizo extraño ver un auto parecido al de su prometido, sonrió ya estaba siendo paranoica sabía que había muchos autos iguales a los de Usagi, negó y se fue a encontrase con Minako... llego a la mesa y la vio ahí... se veía tan bella su mejor amiga... sabía que el hombre que estuviera con ella sería afortunado_

— _Minako_ — _saludándola_ —, _llevas mucho esperando_

— _No, Haru_ — _mirándola con amor_ —, _sabes que a ti te esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario..._

 _Haruka sonrió y pidió el menú del día, mientras esperaban platicaron de muchas cosas y reían por las bromas que se hacían_

— _¿Y bien, porque me citaste? Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme_

— _Haru... yo sé que esto que voy a decirte no me lo vas a creer, pero... traigo pruebas de que es verdad... tu querida novia no es lo que aparenta_ — _viendo como Haruka cambiaba de actitud_

— _Minako eres mi amiga, pero no te da el derecho hablar así de mi futura esposa_

— _Es que es la verdad... ella te ha engañado... siempre supe que no te convenía_

— _¡Ya basta Minako!_ — _alzando la voz_

— _A ver si esto te convence..._ — _mostrándole varias fotos de Usagi con un hombre... estaban en la cama... desnudos... ese hombre era..._

— _E.… e... esto es mentira...t.… tiene que ser un error..._ — _decía la rubia con dolor en su voz... las fotos mostraban una verdad que no quería creer... tomo las fotos y las arrugo_ — _, voy a matar a esos dos... de mí no se van a burlar..._ — _salió del restaurante con lágrimas en los ojos..._

 _Minako sonrió triunfal... había logrado su propósito... era cuestión de tiempo que su Haru volviera a sus brazos como debió ser... todo el odio que tenía hacia Usagi había dado frutos... esa maldita le quito el amor de su vida y pronto lo iba a pagar... salió del lugar..._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

—¿Por qué Usagi? —llorando y azotando su vaso—, ¡¿Por qué?! —sentándose en el suelo, observando que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre... pero no importaba... en esos momentos quería morirse... no sentir dolor—, yo siempre te amé... creí en tus palabras de amor — se quedó dormida en el suelo... abrazándose así misma...

/

A un kilómetro de la residencia Tenoh-Tsukino un vecino se encontraba corriendo junto con su perro, era un pastor alemán, se detuvo un rato a descansar y beber algo de agua... se veía que era cerca de las siete y media de la noche... se dispuso a seguir su camino... cuando noto que su perro se iba hacia unos matorrales y ladraba con intensidad, el hombre se acercó al lugar

—Zeus que sucede —decía el joven, mientras se acercaba, el perro seguía ladrando quedándose en una sola posición, él se fue acercando... y fue divisando un cuerpo... asustado observo la escena... una mujer se encontraba tirada en medio de la maleza... había sangre...

—S.… s... señorita Tsukino —frente a él estaba Usagi Tsukino con dos heridas graves... miro a su alrededor y observo el charco de sangre que había... inmediatamente llamo a la ambulancia y a la policía... informando lo que había encontrado... no paso mucho tiempo cuando las autoridades habían llegado y acordonaron el lugar de los hechos... tres jóvenes se encontraban tomando evidencia, fotografías, tomando la declaración del joven que había encontrado a la víctima, la ambulancia se había ido ya con Usagi ya que aún tenía signos vitales...

—León ¿Quién crees que la haya querido matar?

—No lo sé Ada —encendiendo su cigarrillo—, pero está claro que no es experto ya que la dejo con vida...

—Bien, he tomado todas las evidencias —decía una chica de cabello rojizo—, el jefe quiere vernos en su oficina

—Este caso traerá mucho revuelo —decía Ada—, más tratándose de ella

—Que fastidio traer a la prensa encima... por saber la informacion —decía León entrando a la camioneta y las otras dos mujeres entraron y se fueron hacia las oficinas de la agencia de policía

En la residencia Tenoh-Tsukino estaba la rubia de ojos azul verdoso acostada en el mueble, se veían varias botellas de wiski regadas en el piso, todo estaba oscuro, le dolía la cabeza, no tenía noción del tiempo, tomo su celular para ver la hora y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de la mamá de Usagi, de Minako, de sus padres y de su mejor amigo, se desconcertó... vio que tenía una llamada entrante de la mamá de Usagi...

—¿Bueno? —decía

—Haruka... Hija —llorando

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Está bien? ¿Le paso algo?

—U... u... Usagi

—... —sintió una punzada en su corazón doliente... una lagrima resbalo de sus ojos—, ¿Qué sucede con ella?

—La intentaron matar... esta muy grave... la están operando en este momento...

—¿Qué? —sintiendo que el alma se le iba al escuchar esas palabras—, N.… no puede ser... Usagi... e.… en qué hospital esta...

—En Royal... debes venir hija... tus padres vienen en camino... los doctores dicen que tal vez no sobreviva

Al escuchar eso a la rubia se le cayó el móvil... sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo...

—¡No! —grito comenzando a llorar—, ella no... —tomando el móvil—, voy para haya —colgando

Subió al cuarto para cambiarse, saliendo rápido de su casa y manejando a toda velocidad para llegar al hospital... golpeaba el volante una y otra vez... Usagi... su Usagi no podía morir... acelero lo más que pudo...

/

En la agencia de policía se encontraban León S. Kennedy, Ada Wong y Claire Redfield, en espera de su jefe, la prensa no había tardado en saber sobre el incidente, vieron que había entrado el jefe mirándolos con seriedad

—Debido a la gravedad del incidente tenemos a la prensa encima de nosotros, no podemos perder ni un minuto y dejar que se nos escape el asesino, es por eso que es primordial resolver el caso en el menor tiempo posible

—¡Si, señor! —decían los tres

—Bien esta es la informacion que sabemos, el ataque a la modelo Usagi Tsukino tuvo lugar entre las cinco de la tarde y las siete de la noche, fue hallada por un vecino y su perro a un kilómetro de su residencia, la víctima presentaba dos heridas en el pecho y el tórax por un arma punzocortante, tienen que averiguar si la víctima tenía enemigos, con quien se reunió en este día, el equipo de inteligencia se encargó se sacar informacion y aquí están los posibles sospechosos —pasándoles unas carpetas—, quiero que los investiguen, que busquen cualquier informacion que nos pueda servir, interróguenlos, e interroguen a los demás, a sus amigos, a su familia, todo lo que nos pueda servir —mirándolos de manera seria—, como les dije tenemos que resolver este caso en el menor tiempo posible —pasándole una orden de arresto—, por lo pronto vayan por Haruka Tenoh ella es la principal sospechosa de este crimen

—¿Por qué? —decía Claire

—El crimen podría ser pasional y su prometida pudo cometer este hecho

—Yo iré jefe —decía Ada, tomando su chaleco y su placa

—Muy bien, ustedes a trabajar —mirando a León y Claire

—Sí, señor —dijeron ambos

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todos se encontraban en la sala del hospital, esperando noticias de Usagi... se encontraban los mejores amigos de Usagi, un chico de cabello negro largo atado en una cola, una chica de cabello largo negro, otra chica de cabello azul marino corto, los tres estaban tristes por la noticia y estaban a la espera de noticias de su mejor amiga, también se encontraban los amigos de Haruka, un joven de cabello azul marino, guapo... también se encontraban Mamoru Chiba, Minako... y la hermana de Haruka, una chica alta de complexión atlética, de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes... los padres de Usagi se encontraban abatidos...

—Lita —decía la mamá de Usagi— ¿Por qué no llega tu hermana?

—Puede que haya mucho tráfico en la ciudad...

El chico de cabello negro largo miraba con enojo a la hermana de la prometida de su mejor amiga... no podía creer que Haruka no estuviera en el hospital... Usagi llevaba tres horas en el quirófano... y en esas horas la rubia no se dignaba a contestar el móvil ni mucho menos a llegar...

—¡Maldita sea! Que poco le importa mi amiga —decía el chico

—Cálmate, Seiya —decía la chica de cabello largo

—¿Qué no vez que aún no llega, y que no contestaba el móvil?

—Como dijo su hermana tal vez haya mucho tráfico —decía la chica—, tal vez no contestaba porque estaba en una junta o algo

—Seiya, Reí tiene razón —decía la de cabello azul marino—, ya debe estar llegando

—Tenoh... —con molestia al mirar que entraba la rubia desesperada... buscando a todos... paso por donde estaba Seiya y este noto el olor a alcohol que traía la rubia—, y para colmo viene oliendo a alcohol

—Lita —decía la rubia—, han sabido algo

—Haruka, porque llegas tarde —con molestia—, y oliendo a alcohol

—Larga historia hermana —con preocupación—, dime como esta

—No sabemos nada —mirándola—, aún sigue en el quirófano... perdió mucha sangre... y sus heridas son de gravedad...

—No... —decía la rubia—, iré yo misma a pedir informacion —caminando hacia donde estaba una enfermera

—Haruka, cálmate por favor —deteniéndola—, no ganas nada con alterarte, pronto nos darán noticias

La rubia observo que estaban ahí sus amigos y los de Usagi mirando con odio a Seiya

—Ese que aquí —con molestia

—Ya Haruka, cálmate —con reproche—, sabes que es su mejor amigo

La rubia no tuvo más remedio que sentarse y esperar... paso una hora y aun no tenían noticias de Usagi... vieron como una mujer de cabello negro corto, alta, muy hermosa, llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y saco negro entraba, y se acercaba hacia la sala de espera donde estaban todos... la rubia se encontraba de espaldas... no había visto llegar a la mujer... esta fue directo hacia la rubia

—Haruka Tenoh —decía Ada

—¿Si? —volteando a ver a la chica

—Soy Ada Wong del departamento de policía —mostrando su placa y sacando la orden de aprensión—, necesito que me acompañe

—¿Por qué?

—Es usted sospechosa del intento de asesinato de la señorita Usagi Tsukino

Todos los que estaban presentes no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando... Haruka se había atrevido a dañar a Usagi... el chico de cabello largo al escuchar eso se fue encima de Haruka golpeándola con furia...

—¡Maldita! Cómo pudiste —golpeándola una y otra vez—, ella era tu prometida, como pudiste hacer algo así

Ada separo al chico de la rubia

—Joven ya basta —mirándolo

—Esa ¡Maldita! Se merece pudrirse en prisión

La rubia escupía la sangre y miro a Seiya con enojo

—Claro para que tú te quedes con ella —mirándolo—, no seas imbécil, yo no haría algo así, es imposible que yo haga algo así... esto debe ser un error

—Ya basta ustedes dos —decía Ada, mirando a Haruka—, Lo siento, pero debe acompañarme —tomando a la rubia del brazo, esta se soltó con brusquedad

—Suélteme —decía—, yo puedo ir sola —mirando a Lita—, dile a mamá que vaya a la agencia de policía

—Si... —retirándose y marcando el móvil de su madre

Todos ahí presentes aun no podían creer que Haruka pudiera hacer algo así...un peli plateado se encontraba escondido en el fondo del pasillo observando la escena... alguien sonreía al ver como se llevaban a Haruka...

/

/

 **Hola, Hola**

 **Les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia recién salida de la mente de esta escritora, como pueden ver los dados ya están en juego, y ¿ustedes creen que Haruka pudo atreverse a algo así? O pudo ser alguien más, como les dije yo tampoco sé quién podrá ser el asesino, pero ya tenemos a la principal sospechosa... veamos cómo se desarrolla esta historia.**

 **Denle una oportunidad a esta historia y dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o si no, sugerencias de quien podría haber intentado matarla.**

 **PD: M.T mi musa inspiradora, gracias por creer en mí, I love**

 **Se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur**

 ***Si ven esta historia en otro lugar que no sea fanfiction es que fui víctima de un plagio***


	3. Chapter 3 Indicios

**INDICIOS**

Touko había sido informada sobre la detención de su hija, cuando iba rumbo al hospital, había recibido la llamada de Lita informándole de la detención de Haruka, así que en ese momento llamo a la abogada de la familia, esa chica era un As para los juicios y sabía muy bien que sacaría a su hija esa misma noche... aun no podía creer que su hija sea la sospechosa principal de aquel incidente... eso no era verdad... Haruka sería incapaz de lastimar a Usagi... con todos esos pensamientos iba rumbo a la agencia de policía...

En la agencia de policía se encontraba una chica de cabellos turquesa, de ojos azules como el mar, hermosa, de mirada seria e imponente... se encontraba dialogando con la detective que había ido a arrestar a su cliente.

—Le digo que esas no son pruebas suficientes para encerrar a mi cliente

—Todo acusa a la señorita Tenoh

—Una simple llamada no es prueba suficiente para considerarla sospechosa, así que exijo que sea liberada —mostrando seriedad ante sus palabras

—... —Mirando a esa chica tan imponente—, bien, tiene que pagar la fianza y podrá irse... pero no podrá salir del país, así como tampoco podrá acercarse a la víctima, si llega a violar algunas de estas condiciones, la arrestaremos —sacando unos papeles y pasándoselos a la abogada—, tome llene este formulario y llévelo a la caja

—Muy bien —mirando a los tres jóvenes—, cualquier cosa que tengan que hablar con mi cliente, primero deben hablarlo conmigo—, La chica de cabellos aguamarina lleno el formulario, miraba su reloj... observando que Touko Tenoh había llegado, fueron juntas a pagar la fianza—, iré a ver a Haruka, para irnos de aquí

—Gracias Michiru —decía la mamá de Haruka

—Confié en mi —sonriendo—, vamos a comprobar que ella no es culpable —con seriedad—, le dieron la libertad condicional

—¿Condicional?

—Si —mostrándole las hojas que les habían dado al momento de pagar la fianza—, podrá salir siempre y cuando cumpla con las condiciones que son, no irse del país y no acercarse a Usagi Tsukino

—¿Pero por qué?

—Como la consideran la principal sospechosa, ellos piensan que podría ir a terminar el trabajo... —mirándola—, debo ir por Haruka

Touko asintió y vio como la abogada salía pidiendo ver a su cliente, mostrando los documentos para que la liberen, los guardias sellaron las hojas y la guiaron a la celda donde estaba Haruka... en sus años de trabajar con la familia Tenoh, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Haruka Tenoh... y las veces que la sacaba de algún apuro por infracciones por conducir a alta velocidad no la veía... los rumores decían que era el príncipe que toda mujer ha soñado, muy guapa, rebelde, orgullosa, pero generosa con las personas que tenían alguna necesidad... hoy sería el día que conocería a ese "príncipe" como suelen decirle... llego hasta la celda donde estaba la rubia... y ahí estaba sentada en la barda... con las manos en la cabeza... su ropa la tenía desaliñada... tenía rastros de sangre en la ceja izquierda, ya se ocuparía de levantar un acta por lesiones en contra de esos detectives...su cabello estaba revuelto... y su semblante era triste...pero a pesar de verse así... no dejaba de verse atractiva...

—¿Haruka Tenoh? —decía la de cabellos aguamarina

—¿Si? —mirando a la chica que estaba del otro lado de los barrotes, parándose—, ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy Michiru Kaioh —ofreciéndole la mano en medio de esos barrotes—, soy tu abogada

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —con tristeza y enojo

—Como ya te fue informado al momento de tu detención, eres la principal sospechosa del intento de homicidio de Usagi Tsukino —mirándola de manera seria—, conseguí que salieras libre bajo fianza, pero debes permanecer en el país... y no acercarte a la víctima —dejando que el guardia abriera, este le indico a la rubia que podía salir—, tu madre pago la fianza

—... —mirando a su abogada, no entendía por que no podía ver a Usagi

—Vámonos, tenemos mucho que platicar...

/

/

Ahí mismo en la comisaria en la oficina del jefe estaban Ada, Claire y León, se encontraban revisando los perfiles de los sospechosos del intento de homicidio de Usagi Tsukino.

—Muy bien, debemos estudiarlos, analizarlos, buscar cualquier pista que nos lleve al verdadero asesino —decía el jefe—, busquen, su pasado, amistades, que relación tenían con la víctima, que hicieron el día del incidente... les he pasado unas hojas con todos los datos de estas cuatro personas —sentándose—, León describe al primer sospechoso #1

—¡Si, señor! —decía el rubio—, Mamuro Chiba, es el mejor amigo de Haruka Tenoh, es socio de la empresa Pegaso, fue nominado tres veces como play boy, perdiendo ante Haruka, ha sido nominado también a empresario del año, pero también ha perdido ante Tenoh, eso quiere decir que ha vivido a la sombra de Haruka Tenoh, dice que es hijo único... y que lo han visto en muchas ocasiones con la víctima —mostrando fotos de ellos dos juntos—, solo tiene infracciones de tránsito, ¿podría ser su amante?

—Podría ser —decía el jefe—, eso tenemos que averiguarlo —mirando a la chica pelirroja—, Claire describe al sospechoso numero #2

—¡Si, Señor! —decía la pelirroja—, Minako Aino tiene 22 años, ha sido la mejor amiga de Haruka Tenoh desde la infancia, también nominada a la mujer más sexy del país ganando en dos ocasiones y perdiendo tres, ante Usagi Tsukino, ha trabajado en la corporación Tenoh desde los dieciocho años y fue el rostro de esta por dos años, hasta que llego la víctima y le quito el puesto, ocasionando varios roces con la victima... aquí dice que tuvo una demanda de una chica en secundaria, debido a que la golpeo en repetidas ocasiones el día del baile de graduación —mostrando foto de la victima de secundaria—, cabe señalar que la víctima era novia de Tenoh

—Muy bien Claire —mirándola—, tenemos dos líneas hasta ahora —parándose y uniendo líneas entre las fotos de los sospechosos—, Mamuro Chiba lo pudo mover la envidia, el coraje de ser siempre el segundo y pudo cobrárselas con la prometida de Tenoh, o en todo caso si llega a hacer el amante de la víctima puede ser también por celos, Minako Aino la línea puede ser los celos, el odio, la envidia hacia la víctima —sentándose—, pero debemos ver a los otros dos sospechosos, Ada describe al #3 sospechoso

—Diamante Black —decía la chica—, Ex-Marino y Ex-Compañero de universidad de la víctima, estuvo en la Marina por cuatro años, cumpliendo con sus misiones siempre, fue dado de baja por comportamiento indebido... acosaba a una de sus compañeras, es un chico extrovertido, con problemas de violencia, solitario y vive en la casa de su madre —mostrando fotos donde salía de esta casa—, tuvo problemas con la víctima en la universidad por acoso, ya este la perseguía por todo el campus y le tomaba fotos —mostrando unas fotos de la víctima—, inteligencia nos muestra a este chico obsesionado por la víctima, ya que sale en varias fotos de eventos en los que ha asistido la víctima —mostrando fotos del chico hasta el fondo en perfil bajo, escondido detrás de postes, paredes, arbustos—, como podrán ver él vive obsesionado por Usagi Tsukino

—Muy bien dicho Ada —decía el jefe, parándose y trazando una línea—, Diamante Black pudo haber atacado a la víctima, cansado de esperar algún afecto por parte de la víctima, obsesionado con no tenerla y enojado porque alguien más la haría su esposa

—Pero eso no es motivo —decía León

—Claro que lo es León, un hombre obsesionado por una mujer es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta de matarla si es necesario

—Pero si fue Marino, e intento matarla ¿Por qué la dejo viva? —decía León—, se supone él es un profesional para matar

—Tal vez tengas la razón León, pero no descartes la posibilidad de que en esos momentos callo en la locura de haber apuñalado... a la mujer que "ama"

—Podría ser —decía León

—Y, por último —decía el jefe—, tenemos a nuestra principal sospechosa Haruka Tenoh Granchester, joven de veinticinco años, complexión alta, atlética, Play Boy, es la heredera de los Tenoh, empresaria del año, la víctima y ella se convirtieron en novias hace tres años, y le pidió matrimonio hace cuatro meses, también es hermana de la mejor repostera de los Angeles, Lita Tenoh Kino, el informe dice que anteriormente tuvo arranques de ira golpeando a varios de sus colegas y trabajadores, aquí dice que en público también ha tenido estos ataques con su novia, claro está sin llegar a los ataques físicos, el día que la víctima sufrió el ataque, Haruka se encontraba en el mismo restaurante que la víctima —mostrando unas fotos—, aquí se ve claramente como entra al sitio junto con Minako Aino —parándose y marcando una línea—, aquí podríamos decir que la línea de asesinato pudo ser una discusión por celos, reclamos por alguna infidelidad por parte de ambas, o podría ser como dijo Claire, Tenoh se enteró de algún romance entre Mamoru Chiba y su prometida y ese fuera otro motivo para atacarla.

—Pero señor —decía Ada—, si el móvil del crimen es pasional, deberíamos descartar a Minako —mirando a su jefe—, y solo serían tres sospechosos

—En eso te equivocas —mirándola—, Minako ama a Haruka

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —decía León

—Fuentes cercanas a Minako han dicho que, ella ha vivido enamorada de Tenoh desde que eran niñas, en varias ocasiones ha atacado a las novias de Tenoh por celos —sentándose—, quiero que hagan una investigación a fondo y limpia, porque deben tener algo claro, hasta el momento Haruka Tenoh es nuestra principal sospechosa, pero no deben descartar a los demás

—Señor, cuando fui a detener a Haruka Tenoh, un joven la golpeo al enterarse que ella era la principal sospechosa

—¿Y sabes por qué la golpeo?

—No, señor, pero...

 _Flash back_

 _Vieron como una mujer de cabello negro corto, alta, muy hermosa, llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y saco negro entraba, y se acercaba hacia la sala de espera donde estaban todos... la rubia se encontraba de espaldas... no había visto llegar a la mujer... esta fue directo hacia la rubia_

— _Haruka Tenoh —decía Ada_

— _¿Si? —volteando a ver a la chica_

— _Soy Ada Wong del departamento de policía —mostrando su placa y sacando la orden de aprensión—, necesito que me acompañe_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Es usted sospechosa del intento de asesinato de la señorita Usagi Tsukino_

 _Todos los que estaban presentes no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando... Haruka se había atrevido a dañar a Usagi... el chico de cabello largo al escuchar eso se fue encima de Haruka golpeándola con furia..._

— _¡Maldita! Cómo pudiste —golpeándola una y otra vez—, ella era tu prometida, cómo pudiste hacer algo así_

 _Ada separo al chico de la rubia_

— _Joven ya basta —mirándolo_

— _Esa ¡Maldita! Se merece pudrirse en prisión_

 _La rubia escupía la sangre y miro a Seiya con enojo_

— _Claro para que tú te quedes con ella —mirándolo—, no seas imbécil, yo no haría algo así, es imposible que yo haga algo así... esto debe ser un error_

— _Ya basta ustedes dos —decía Ada, mirando a Haruka—, Lo siento, pero debe acompañarme —tomando a la rubia del brazo, esta se soltó con brusquedad_

 _Fin del flash back_

—Eso fue lo que paso señor

—... —con la mano en la barbilla—, ese joven con lo que relataste, dijo las cosas muy seguro, debes ir e interrogarlo

—Sí, señor —anotando en su agenda—, ¿interrogare a los amigos de Usagi Tsukino?

—Si —mirándolos—, Claire interrogara a los amigos de Haruka Tenoh y aparte investigara sobre Mamoru Chiba —mirando a Ada—, y tu Ada no solo investigaras a los amigos de Usagi, también a Minako Aino—mirándolos—, Y León y yo investigaremos a Tenoh y a Diamante Black, al final del día nos reuniremos y pondremos en la mesa lo investigado —parándose—, así que vayan y hagan su trabajo

—¡Si, señor! —dijeron los tres jóvenes.

En el hospital, el lugar se encontraba tenso por lo ocurrido unas horas antes, el chico de cabellos negros, se encontraba en unos de los sofás del hospital, a su lado se encontraban una chica de cabello negro-rojizo y otra chica de cabello azul, ellas se encontraban hablando con el chico

—Seiya ¿Por qué atacaste de esa manera a Haruka? —decía la chica de cabello negro-rojizo

—Reí amor, porque se de lo que Tenoh es capaz de hacer —decía con rabia

—¿Estás diciendo que Haruka, es capaz de matar a Usagi? —decía la de cabello azul

—Sí, Ami —decía Seiya—, Tenoh siempre ha tenido impulsos de ira, de celos, es posesiva con Usagi... y sé que en algunas ocasiones le ha gritado a mi amiga —mirando a las chicas

—Pero no creo que llegué a esos grados —decía Reí—, si la ama

—Tenoh por celos es capaz de lastimarla... —abrazando a su novia—, siempre ha tenido celos de todo aquel que se acerca a ella... incluso tiene celos de mi... que soy el mejor amigo de Usagi... recuerdo una vez que nos encontró en el camerino de ella... se puso como furia... hasta llegue a pensar que podría golpearla...

 _Flash Back_

 _Seiya iba rumbo al camerino de su mejor amiga, él y las chicas habían quedado de comer con Usagi, y él iba a pasar por ella, esperaba no encontrarse con Haruka... la última vez que se vieron tuvieron un altercado y casi llegaban a los golpes, llego al camerino y toco, su amiga le indico que pasara_

— _Hola Seiya_ — _alegre de ver a su mejor amigo_ —, _me esperas un poco en lo que termino de maquillarme_

— _Sí, amiga_ — _sentándose en el pequeño mueble que estaba en el camerino_ — _, y dime cómo vas con tu energúmeno_

— _No, le digas así_ — _sonriendo_ —, _vamos muy bien, estamos planeando nuestra boda_

— _¿Enserio te vas a casar con ella?_ — _mirándola_ —, _te trata como si fueras un trofeo o algo de su propiedad_

— _Es que tu no la conoces, ella no es así... ella es amorosa, tierna, linda, y la amo_

— _Pues sí que amas a tu energúmeno_ — _riendo_

 _La rubia de ojos azul verdoso iba camino al camerino de su prometida, le había dicho que iría a comer con sus amigos, así que había decidido despedirse de ella y reglarle una rosa... amaba mucho a su prometida... llego al camerino y cuando entro, encontró a Seiya Kou en el camerino..._

— _¡Usagi! ¿Qué hace este aquí?_ — _molesta_

— _Mi amor_ — _asustada por ver a Haruka con furia_ —, _déjame que te explique_

— _¡Que me vas a explicar! ¿Que este te vino a ver desnuda a tu camerino?_

— _Óyeme_ — _decía Seiya_ — _no le hables así a Usagi_

— _Tu cállate_ — _mirándolo con furia_ —, _que a ti nadie te está preguntando_

— _Mi amor por favor cálmate_ — _mirándola_ —, _él solo vino a recogerme para ir a comer con las chicas_

— _Ahhh a recogerte_ — _con ironía_ —, _me crees estúpida o que_ — _tomándola del brazo_ —, _que no podía esperarte afuera_

— _H... Haruka me lastimas_ — _le decida Usagi_

 _Seiya se paró y tomo a la rubia de la camisa, mirándola retadoramente_

— _Imbécil que no oyes que la lastimas_ — _separándola de su amiga_

— _¡Tu cállate! Que no vez que esta es una discusión entre ella y yo_

— _Pero si la tratas así claro que debo de meterme_ — _mirándola_ —, _que no escuchaste que solo vine a recogerla, y tú ya estas armando tu escandalo como siempre_

— _Mira, ni te metas porque te puede ir peor_ — _mirando a Usagi_ —, _y tu mi amor, no vas a ir con este, yo te voy a llevar con tus amigas_

— _No, Haruka si quieres me voy sola_ — _tomándole la mano_

— _..._ — _mirando con enojo a su prometida_ —, _mira sabes que as lo que quieras, yo de estúpida venía a despedirte y darte esta rosa y mira cómo te encuentro_ — _saliendo del lugar dando un portazo_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

—¿Por qué nuestra amiga tuvo que sufrir esto? —llorando

—Seiya, mi amor —abrazándolo—, si Haruka resulta culpable

—Merece pudrirse en la cárcel —le decía a su novia—, estoy seguro que ella fue...

—No puedes afirmar algo que no sabes —decía Ami—, debemos ver como se llevan a cabo las investigaciones y el juicio

—Sé que ella fue... estoy seguro

/

/

A las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban dos personas hablando, discutían sobre lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás.

—Todo salió de acuerdo al plan

—¿No dejaste evidencia?

—Por quien me tomas

—Tenemos que ir a terminar el trabajo —seriamente—, nos va a delatar

—Por eso te dije que era mejor usar pasamontañas

—¡Quería que viera quien la iba amatar!

—Pues no hiciste bien tu trabajo, ella sobrevivió... lo bueno es que está en coma, podemos ir a terminar el trabajo

—Por el momento la policía no, nos perseguirá, está enfocado en Tenoh

—No hay que confiarnos, debemos tener cuidado —entrando a su auto—, cualquier cosa te aviso —sonriendo—, te enviare cuando debemos ir a rematarla

—Claro —entrando a su auto—, estamos en contacto

Solo la noche era testigo de esa conversación... los asesinos se habían reunido y planeado su próximo movimiento... para terminar lo que habían comenzado.

/

/

En la casa de los Tenoh iban entrando tres personas... vieron como una camioneta llegaba al lugar, descendía una chica de cabello castaño y corría abrazar a la rubia.

—Haruka —llorando en su cuello—, creí que no te volvería a ver

—Tranquila hermanita —abrazándola—, ya estoy devuelta

—Dime que no es verdad... de lo que se te acusa

La chica de cabello aguamarina intervino, mirando a ambas

—Es mejor que entremos y charlemos sobre lo sucedido

Las cuatro entraron a la residencia, en silencio, pasaron a la sala y ahí se sentaron, la aguamarina miraba a las tres mujeres...

—Muy bien —mirando a Haruka—, quiero que seas muy honesta y me digas toda la verdad

—Lo prometo —mirando a su abogada

—¿Qué hiciste entre las cinco y siete de la noche?

—Estaba comiendo con mi mejor amiga Mina —mirándola—, en el restaurante que está a unas cuadras de la empresa

—Correcto —seria—, ¿Por qué fuiste a comer ahí?

—Fue el lugar en el que me cito Mina —con enojo y tristeza

—¿Algún motivo, por el cual te haya citado ahí?

—... —desviando la mirada

—Haruka es muy importante que me digas todo, para armar una buena defensa, en estos momentos la situación no es muy favorable para ti

—... —mirando a su madre y hermana—, Mina me había llamado por la mañana, me dijo que tenía algo que decirme... dijo que nos viéramos a las cuatro de la tarde en el restaurante que está a unas cuadras de la empresa, yo acudí... y note que estaba un auto similar al de mi prometida en ese restaurante...

—¿Cómo? —mirándola y anotando

—Si, al bajar del auto, vi que había un auto similar al de mi prometida —recordando—, no le tome importancia, porque hay varios autos de ese modelo en esta ciudad

—Y después que paso

—... —suspiro—, Me reuní con Mina y le pregunté del porque me había citado ahí... ella dijo que mi prometida no era lo que aparentaba —cerrando los puños con ira y tristeza—, ella dijo que mi prometida me engañaba y que no me convenía —triste—, yo le dije que no tenía derecho a hablar de esa forma de ella... —recordando lo que había sucedido...

 _Flash Back_

— _Minako_ — _saludándola_ —, _llevas mucho esperando_

— _No, Haru_ — _mirándola con amor_ —, _sabes que a ti te esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario..._

 _Haruka sonrió y pidió el menú del día, mientras esperaban platicaron de muchas cosas y reían por las bromas que se hacían_

— _¿Y bien, porque me citaste? Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme_

— _Haru... yo sé que esto que voy a decirte no me lo vas a creer, pero... traigo pruebas de que es verdad... tu querida novia no es lo que aparenta_ — _viendo como Haruka cambiaba de actitud_

— _Minako eres mi amiga, pero no te da el derecho hablar así de mi futura esposa_

— _Es que es la verdad... ella te ha engañado... siempre supe que no te convenía_

— _¡Ya basta Minako!_ — _alzando la voz_

— _A ver si esto te convence..._ — _mostrándole varias fotos de Usagi con un hombre... estaban en la cama... desnudos... ese hombre era..._

— _E.… e... esto es mentira...t.… tiene que ser un error..._ — _decía la rubia con dolor en su voz... las fotos mostraban una verdad que no quería creer... tomo las fotos y las arrugo_ — _, voy a matar a esos dos... de mí no se van a burlar..._ — _salió del restaurante con lágrimas en los ojos..._

 _Minako sonrió triunfal... había logrado su propósito... era cuestión de tiempo que su Haru volviera a sus brazos como debió ser... todo el odio que tenía hacia Usagi había dado frutos... esa maldita le quito el amor de su vida y pronto lo iba a pagar... salió del lugar..._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

—¿Tienes las fotos? ¿Reconociste al hombre que estaba con tu prometida?

—Las fotos... están en mi chaqueta... en mi casa —mirando a la abogada—, la imagen de ese hombre se ve distorsionada... pero tiene la misma complexión de mi mejor amigo... —derramando una lagrima

—¿Qué hiciste al salir del restaurante?

—Maneje hacia mi casa... llegue como a eso de las siete de la noche... me puse a beber y por la furia rompí mi vaso y me lastime la mano —mostrándole la mano, ya con la sangre seca—, después me quede dormida y desperté por el vibrar de mi celular... y fue ahí cuando me entere que habían intentado matar a Usagi.

—... —mirando Haruka—, ¿Es todo?

—Sí, no oculto nada mas —triste

Touko y Lita no podían creer que Usagi le fuera infiel a Haruka, debía haber una explicación... Michiru miro a las tres mujeres... sabía que este caso no sería fácil... pero tampoco difícil... no hay nada realmente que incrimine a Haruka

—Muy bien —mirando a las tres—, como ya te fue informado, eres la principal sospechosa del intento de asesinato de Usagi, está claro que tú y la victima estuvieron en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora

—¿Usagi estaba en el mismo restaurante?

—¿No sabias?

—No

—Haruka es importante que me des esas fotografías, y no debes acercarte a Usagi Tsukino, y mucho menos salir del país —guardando sus cosas—, si los detectives vienen a buscarte llámame y no hables con ellos hasta que esté presente —mirando a las otras dos mujeres—, los mismo va para ustedes.

—¿Pero porque piensan que yo pude intentar algo así?

—Realmente no sé qué pruebas puedan tener, pero debemos estar preparados para todo, ¿tienes cámaras de seguridad en tu casa?

—Si

—Voy a necesitar acceso a las cintas

—Puedes pasar por ellas mañana

—Muy bien —parándose—, por el momento quédate aquí en casa de tu madre

—Si...

—Soy la mejor en lo que hago —mirándola—, así que confía en mí, que ganaremos este caso

—Muchas gracias Michiru —decía Touko

—Cualquier cosa, sabes dónde encontrarme —saliendo de la residencia

Haruka se quedó en silencio, lagrimas salían de sus ojos... no podía creer que la culparan... y lo que más le dolía era saber que Usagi la podía haber engañado con su mejor amigo... Lita y Touko la fueron a reconfortar... abrazándola...

Michiru iba llegando a su departamento, había tenido un día muy ajetreado... pero le gustaba este tipo de casos... y sabía que lo iba a ganar... era la mejor, sacando unas fotografías y los primeros archivos que había conseguido del caso...

—Realmente dijiste la verdad Haruka —mirando las fotos donde Haruka entraba al restaurante y otra donde Usagi entraba al mismo sitio—, y realmente la salida de ambas no tiene mucha diferencia... investigare a todos los involucrados en este caso —anotando en su libreta—, a Minako Aino, a Darién Chiba, a Usagi Tsukino y por su puesto al "Príncipe" Haruka Tenoh —tomando el teléfono—, Hola, si necesito un favor, bueno son varios pero el primordial es que me des acceso a las evidencias que tienen sobre el caso de Usagi Tsukino, no, no puedes negarme algo, muy bien mañana paso por ellos —colgando

/

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, llena de misterio, drama, y amor, como ven tenemos ya a nuestros cuatro sospechosos, ¿Quién será el que intento asesinar a Usagi?**

 **Pronto se irán desvelando más pruebas e iremos viendo quien es el asesino**

 **Sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Galicia poseedor de la espada Excalibur.**

 **PD: Mi M.T palabras faltan para describir lo mucho que me importas y lo especial que eres para mi**


End file.
